The Courier's Tales
by RoboticApplesauce
Summary: A story of the Courier's travels across the wastes. Lots of romantic interests. I hate the lack of them so there. ALL DLCs are used, and if there are questions/concerns/problems review or message me and ill get back to you as soon as I can. Rated M for language, possible gore, and anything else that might happen. On hiatus. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

'Bright light, shit how much did I drink? Couldn't have been enough to knock me out though, I can still feel my teeth, speaking of are they all there?' A quick tongue feel confirmed his hopes. 'Ok so a least my senses haven't totally failed me.' He smirked at the thought of the party he must have attended.'Damn it I have to stop doing this, one of these days a slaver's gonna pick me up. After this job ill...'

It was at this moment that the weakened courier lying on the bed remembered everything that had happened and launched up, before suffering from a debilitating headache and sitting down rapidly.

An old voice smirked, "Whoa easy there, easy. You've been out cold for a couple of days now. Why don't you just relax a second, get your bearings."

After sitting down for a second the pain was mostly gone and he managed to say a few words, "Med-x... please..." At this the old man gave him some and a bottle of water, which he quickly downed.

The old guy smiled once his patients face softened "Now that that's over, what about your name, can you tell me your name?" He smiled as he said his and the man couldn't help but feel calmed in his presence.

The man looked at the doc and smirked back, "Names Michael Brennus old dude, what about you?" Michael said while sadly smiling at the doc.

"Heh cant say its what I would have picked for you but if that's your name that's your name. Names Mitchel by the way, though most people call me doc. Welcome to Goodsprings" Doc Mitchel said.

At this Mitchel gave the doc a blank stair, then seamed to remember. "Oh right, I believe I got very intimate with your grave yard?" At this the doc laughed harder than he had in a good while. This lasted a good thirty seconds before he managed to calm down.

He sighed, "Well speaking of that, I had to go rooting around in you noggin to pull all the bits of lead out. I take pride in my needlework, but you better tell me if I left anything out of place." At this Mitchel pulled a mirror (because whats the use of that scanner bullshit instead of a good old fashioned mirror?) and handed it to Michael. "How'd I do?"

Michael looked into the mirror and was presently surprised. His fiery red shaggy suave hair was still where he liked it, and he still had no facial hair to bug him. If anything he thought looked a bit more regal than before. "Damn Doc not bad." he smiled at Mitchel.

"Well I got most of it right anyway, stuff that mattered." Mitchel smirked at Michael. He had began to like the young man. "Ok no sense keeping you in bed anymore lets see if we can get you on your feet." At this Michael grimaced, reminded of his last attempt. The Doc laughed at the face and started helping him up. At first Michael was a bit dizzy but soon got back his coordination. Mitchel saw the change and commented, "You a'right there?"

"Fine, but no runs quite yet ok?" The doc smiled and held the redhead up a bit to help him out. "Good, why don't we walk down to end of the room. Over by the vigor tester machine over there. Take it slow now, it ain't a race." Michael started walking with the doc, but his stubbornness took over and he started on his own. Looking around the room he started to note the resources that could be used later. Once he got to the machine he wasn't surprised by the results. His S and P were at 7, E was at 6, C and I were 5, agility at 9, and his L was 1.

At this he sighed, Michael's entire life he had the short end of the stick. Lady Luck always had it out for him, so eventually he had trained to be able to counter his shitty luck whenever he needed to.

"Now that doesn't make a lick a sense, seems to me you'd be the luckiest son of a gun in New Vegas." Mitchel said confused.

Michael frowned, "Really? Lucky that on a routine package, the last one before I went back to Vegas I would be hunted, captured, and shot in the head twice? Seams to me that bitch lady luck finally decided to lay of for once." Mitchel didn't know what to say so he beckoned the flaming haired courier to the next room.

"Well at least we know your vitals are good, but that don't mean them bullets didn't leave you nuttier than a bighorner dropping." He sat on a red torn chair and gestured to the couch.

Michael sat down and began to answer the docs tests. By the end the doc had confirmed that Brennus preferred to strike from the dark and take down his enemies with a good knife. But push come to shove he could easily fight with a good six shooter if it was required. However Mitchel noticed that He had some trouble answering the question about his mother before stating "regret."

Doc Mitchel put down his clipboard and pulled out another. "Before I turn you loose I need one more thing from you. Got a form for you to fill out, so I can get a sense of you medical history. Just a formality, ain't like I expect you to have a history of getting' shot in the head."

At this Michael smirked and took the form. Michael was always been a little hot blooded and always had a temper to match his hair. Back home he became known as a "Flaming Raven" (Brennus means king/raven in old Celtic names) by his big sister. He was also pretty skilled, but it was because of his effort. His natural stubbornness usually made his learning curve that much worse than most.

After handing the form back Doc Mitchel read it over, " Well I guess that about does it. Come with me, Ill see you out." On his way out Mitchel saw him eying the bookshelf. "Go ahead and take what you need, I don't need it these days anyways. Sometimes a patient dies or doesn't have the money to pay for his treatment. In either case I put the goods in there, I guess for surviving what you did you should get some kind of reward."

Michael smiled at the man and started digging through the shelf before coming up with some healing tools, repair kits, a sturdy looking shotgun and pistol with some ammo, a tough looking machete, and a canteen for the road. Lastly he dug through the equipment until he reached a light looking set of leather armor.

He walked over to the door decked out in his new equipment and prepared to say farewell to the good doc who had probably saved his life.

"Here these are yours, was all you had on you when you came in." Mitchel handed over the bag full of goods that had been on his person before taking a double tap to the face. "Hope you don't mind but I gave that note a look, a had hoped it would help me find next of kin. But all it said was something about a platinum chip."

Michael's face darkened at the mention and confused the good doc, but he decided not to dig further than he needed to.

"Well if your headin' back out there you outta have this, they call it a pip-boy. I grew up in one o' them vaults they made before the war. We all got one. Aint much use to me now, but you might want such a thing after what you've been through. I know what it's like, haven something taken from you." After the doc had let him off for the kin reaction, Micheal saw it right to return the favor. "I'm glad you made use of some of that armor, never was much my style anyway."

Michael shook the Docs hand and smiled gratefully, "Thanks for patching me up doc."

"Aw don't mention it, it's what I'm here for. You should talk to sunny smiles before you leave town though, shell help you learn to defend yourself in the desert. She'll be in the saloon about now." He thought for a second before stating, "I recon there are other folks around town that could help you out too, and that robot feller Victor. Who pulled you out of your grave. Anyway if you get hurt feel free to come back, but try no to get killed anymore?"

Michael laughed his way out the door at this, "Sure old man, doctors orders." He turned to leave but then opened the door slightly and said, "By the way doc, call me Mike. My friends call me Mike." And closed the door.

"Heh, well good luck Mike," he then remember Mikes rant on luck and his mouth moved to a grin, "you know what, just kick some ass." and sat down getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's eyes had to adjust to the Mohave sun before he gazed out at the landscape. He looked around and decided to walk to the building at the edge of town that had the saloon sign next to it, swinging in the wind. On his way down Michael saw a securitron lumbering down the street. Thinking that there probably weren't that many of those around he went to great his savior. While Victor seamed the pleasant sort, and was happy that Michael was fine, something about him was...off.

'Then again how many times have I talked to a robot-gone-cowboy before?' So Michael ignored his gut...temporarily.

"Happy trails!" yelled victor as he rolled away. Shaking his head Michael wandered down the road to the saloon. He loved towns like this, weathered and beaten, but with a life that's their own. Reminded him of other places. Opening the door his thoughts were, 'Damn I hope that they have some good scotch in here. Or at least something that doesn't taste like...' In front of him was a rather large dog with its fangs bared.

Michael started to back up."OK... Down boy...girl...puppy?" He said hopefully, he had the speed to kill the dog. But that didn't mean he wanted to.

"Cheyene stay," said a little thing in leather armor, "Don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her to." She said with a note of finality.

"Uh, thanks? I think?" He said while edging away from the dog. "Can I get a name from the owner perhaps?" His inner flirt coming out of its shell.

She laughed and replied, "Smiles, I'm Sunny Smiles."

"Nice to, wait Smiles? The doc said you could give me some pointers on surviving the desert."

She thought about it,"Yeah I got some pointers, seems like you need all the help you can get after what they done to you."

"Again, thanks?" 'Whats up with this chick?'

Sunny smiled at Mike's reaction, "Meet me outside, behind the saloon. Oh what was your name again?"

Mike couldn't resist, "Don't fine ladies, such as yourself, ask a mans name before taking him behind anything?" he smirked. Now Sunny smiled creepily at him.

"Cheyene...you hungry honey?" she said in a singsong voice. At this the dog looked hopefully at Sunny before Mike was running out the door before the dog had a chance. "Hm... springy little thing ain't he?" At this Cheyene growled. "Oh come on, he isn't that bad is he?" At this Cheyene did nothing as they walked out back.

There, sitting on a rock, their new red headed friend was debating not to drink his last scotch from what was left of his stores. However he didn't have a chance to decide before Sunny threw him a rifle and tossed a few clips along with it.

"Now, see this bottles on the fence there? Take this and try to hit a couple of them." He did, and despite nagging his every move Sunny admitted that he was a pretty good shot.

"Well that's a start, but I don't recon you didn't come here to me to learn to fight sarsaparilla bottles."

Mike smirked, "No, that I did not."

She laughed a little, "Tell you what, I gotta go chase geckos away from the water supply anyway. Darn critters are attracted to it, why don't you come along?"

Michael thought about it, then decided. "Fine but if I do well you have to by me some scotch, deal?"

She smiled, "We'll see. Follow me, its just down to the southeast a short ways." And with that the two, with dog in tow jogged over to the watering whole.

On the way there, Michael messed with his pip-boy. From what he could tell the thing kept tabs on how he was feeling, how much he was carrying on him and in his bag. Lastly he could see that it scanned around him and recorded the data as a map. Overall he could defiantly say that it was bad ass and he was defiantly holding on to it.

Once they were almost there Sunny pulled Mike behind a rock, "Hear that up on the ridge behind us? We got some geckos to clear out." Sunny frowned, "Bunch a' little monsters is what they are. Seams like Doc Mitchel treats more gecko bites than anything else. Lets see if we can get a little closer. If we can move quietly, we can get the jump on them. More likely to hit something vital."

Michael nodded and started to sneak away. Hiding behind rock, Michael prepared to fire. Deciding that the rifle in question was a piece of shit and pulling out his pistol. After taking out one of them, the second ran quickly up to Michael. Conserving ammo, he pulled out his machete and slit the small animals throat as soon as it got in range.

After pulling his bladed back in its sheath, Michael walked back towards Sunny with a grin and said, "Not bad for a rookie huh?"

She _was_ pleasantly surprised by his skill, "Don't get too exited, we still got two wells that need clearing. You can come along if you want, it'll be worth a few caps to me."

Michael gave a bright grin, "Sure, I'll come with. By any chance would it be worth anything more to you?"

At this Sunny smirked and started walking away, "Well you'll just have find out won't you?" At this Michael started dancing on the inside. While on the outside he just kept that grin.

Once in possession the two quickly rained death on to the charging geckos, leaving nothing but dead geckos behind them. As they kept moving down the two saw a local resident behind eaten by geckos. Poor lady had by cornered and only had a cleaver as defense.

Sunny sighed sadly at the settler, "Aw hell's bells, there's not a day that passes by that I don't tell people not to come here by themselves."

Mike seamed a little more affected, "Did she have any family or friends?" He said this as he bent down to shut the corpses eyes.

"Naw, girl just got here. That's probably why she didn't listen. Hey you did as you promised, now I keep up my end of the deal" She gave him a bag of caps. "Go by your self something nice."

As the two started to walk away they heard a cry for help from behind them. As they turned a man in baggy clothing ran up to them.

"Hello, can you help me?"

Michael was ready on the spot. "Yeah dude what can we do?"

His eyes looked filled with tears, "My girl is trapped of there on the ridge and I can't get to her. Please she's going to die!"

This was all Michael had to hear as he was off like a shot with Sunny close behind. At the base of the ridge Michael started to run up the hill at full speed, hoping to get to the girl before it was to late. Sunny noticed that the look in his face was totally different now than before. He had been showing off before, trying to prove that he wasn't useless as Sunny had thought. Now he had one goal in mind, and that was killings everything in his way until he got to his target. The two hunters got to the top of the ridge to find... nothing. Not a soul.

It was at this time that reason flooded the mind of Michael and three words escaped his mouth, "Son of a..." Then a shot rang out as Michael fell forward into the sand with a bullet hole in his chest. He was soon followed by Cheyene who received a bullet to her leg. Sunny spun around before getting slugged in the face by a rather satisfied looking wastelander with baggy cloths. As she recoiled from the impact her leg found a sinister-looking bear trap.

Sunny screamed out and fell with blood pooling in her shoe. She looked up defiantly, but with tears in her eyes, at her attacker.

The man kicked her rifle away before smiling and bowing at his opponent. "Sorry I tricked you, but thanks for clearing out the geckos. Now I can get the stash up here, after I deal with you." He pulled up his pistol at her and smiled, "You have a nice body, maybe we'll have some fun." He started to lower his gun, then lifted it again. "Then again you don't have to be awake to do that." With that he smiled and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello people this is Roboticapplesauce with the third chapter of the story, sorry it took so long I got o writers block the size of Hoover Dam. **

** So to avoid this I'm going to throw a new idea in this, if you have an idea for where the story should go, tell me. I might take your advice and I promise if you do I promise I will show who you are and at the end I will tell what your idea was, unless you want otherwise. I don't want to steal your ideas, this is just a way to get you involved and give you more regular content.**

** Thanks Ben for the rare review, I can't thank you enough for even that small amount of support. Though I was confused was ending with a cliffhanger good or bad?**

Barton Thorn smiled and fired. As the trigger was pulled he only vaguely noticed the movement on his left. This movement became Michael, before he stood in front of Barton. The bullet lodged in his left shoulder. Which while debilitating the arm, also saved Sunny. As Thorn prepared for another shot Michael moved in with machete in hand.

The first swing severed the hand holding the gun, the second was a lunge through the diaphragm. The cruel wastelander fell coughing blood into the sand.

Sunny hadn't seen him get up, but that quickness had managed to save there lives. She opened her mouth to thank him until he turned back to her. The jumpy redhead that she met at the saloon was gone, in his place stood something that she would call nothing short of an animal. His once pristine hair was messy and stood in all directions. His green eyes, which had glowed with humor, now were wide open and had a feral appearance to them.

Michael turned back to the fallen wastelander and grabbed his blade, which was still lodged in the mans ribcage and started to twist the blade side to side. All the while Barton kept screaming for mercy as well as he could, considering he could no longer use his lungs. This continued until Sunny couldn't watch anymore.

"Stop!" After she screamed at him, Michael turned to her and started to walk towards her. Sunny was afraid, afraid of what he could do with her leg trapped. By the time Michael had gotten to her, here tears had started falling again. He stabbed his blade down at her leg, causing Sunny to turn her head and scream and Cheyene to growl.

**"Clink"**

Sonny opened her eyes and saw the machete embedded in the bear trap. Attached to it was Michael, who was trying pry the trap open with his blade and the stress was evident by his face. The trap started to slowly creak open and Sunny rushed to get her leg out. Once out she was immediately lifted up and put on his back. As they started walking away she started worrying about Cheyene. Michael saw her and picked up the dog. With that the three started their trek back to the main town. Because of the way she was being carried, Sunny never saw the trail of blood that was following them. Or that it wasn't hers.

- Michael continued carrying them until they were the door of Mitchel's. Sunny let herself down off Michael's shoulder but still held him to keep herself up and knocked on Doc Mitchel's door. She turned her head to her student-turned-savior as he put Cheyene down on her side to rest. With what little energy he had left Michael slammed his fist into the door and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Mitchel!" With that he passed out, dragging Sunny down with him into his lap.

After he didn't come out Sunny realized that Mitchel must be getting supplies from Chet.

With his back on the wall and his arm protectively gripped on Sunny, his head sagged onto her shoulder. Sunny couldn't move anyway so she decided to stay and let Michael rest from carrying her and Cheyene. What Michael hadn't thought about was_ where_ the protective hand was placed.

Sunny felt comfortable in his arms as he had unconsciously propped her leg up with his own before he passed out, that was until she looked down where the hand was placed. Her usual glow was replaced with volcanic blush, as she tried to move the hand anywhere else. However, his grip just got tighter and she was about to slug him when he whispered out one word, "Mum," she stopped mid swing. "It hurts mum, it hurts..." Sunny looked at his chest and saw the wound in his chesta, and her eyes widened. She then closed her eyes and leaned into his ear.

"It's alright, mummy's here, I'm right here." At this the grip became tighter and he berried his head in her neck.

His mouth opened, "Don't leave this time, please..." Sunny started thinking about what could have happened in his past that caused this innocent fear, before the feeling of him mumbling into her neck started to haze over her mind an she had to breath deeply to stifle a moan. 'I'm under control, I'm fine. I will not molest this guy while he has the mind of a child, I will not...'

"I love you mommy, stay here. Won't go." Cheyene made a sound suspiciously similar to a snort when her owners eyes opened and she stopped trying to move his hand from her chest. Sunny shifted her body and stared at his half-open eyes and saw his lips barely parted. 'Fuck it' Sunny leaned in and started to close her eyes. As she got closer her lips started to open, she hesitated for a split second, and then their lips connected.

'This is so wrong but its his fault for being s... are these tears, no its..' Sunny's eyes shot open and she pulled away quickly before spiting into her hand, "Blood, shit!" Sunny looked at Michael, who had blood on the corner of his mouth and was turning a bad shade. Thinking quickly Sunny grabbed Michael's pistol and aimed it into the sky, "I really hope someone in this town is curious."

** "Bang!"**

Sunny preceded to empty the rest of the clip into the sky before letting it fall to her side. As darkness slowly gripped her, Sunny remembered the powder she had meant to teach him about and pulled it from her back pocket dumping the bag into her hand. She pressed the powder into his chest wound and held it their hoping for the best before passing out herself.

A.N. I was gonna stop here but it felt too short so... uh read on I guess?

Sunny woke up to whining from her best friend.

Her eyes opened and she saw Cheyene on her bed, being careful not to role onto her bandaged leg. As Sunny's eyes roamed she saw she was in a large baggy shirt and had no pants on except for a pair of underwear.

Sunny started to blush when she realized that someone had seen her cherry red panties.

"Don't worry hon, no one got hand on your goods quite yet." Said a familiar voice from next to her bed. Sunny turned to see her mother figure in the chair next to her smiling.

"Trudy? Why are you here?" Sunny questioned as she tried to get up, only to get pressed down by Trudy.

"Oh no, you aren't going no where, doctors orders." Sunny frowned but lay back down as she was told. Trudy sighed, "Mitchel had be help because he is currently," Trudy glanced at the door quickly. "Occupied."

"Occupied? What the hell? What could keep him..." Sunny remembered the condition of her friend. "Oh god, is the guy OK?"

Trudy tilted her head, "'The guy?' he carried you here and you don't even know his name?" Sunny looked at her bandaged leg and frowned.

Trudy frowned as well but decided to leave it alone, "Your leg will be fine in around week with stimpack doses, or so the doc says. Your friend though." Trudy looked down and Sunny was holding her breath. Trudy looked back up, "...the dock is still working with him. He says you saved his life with that powder of yours." Sunny smiled and lay back down.

"His arm's a different story though," Sunny felt a wave of dread wash over her, "Mitchel says there was an infection an some nerve damage, he wont move his shoulder again." Sunny started to tear up and bowed her head.

Trudy leaned over and held her shoulder, "Hey hun, he's _alive, _be glad that at least you saved him." Sunny turned to Trudy and nodded, and with that Trudy left the room and closed the door. However a few seconds later it was opened again, "By the way Sunny, Mitchel says his name is Michael." And then shut the door.

"Michael huh?" Sunny reached up and touched her lips. "Michael..."

-**Yes I finally finished it!**

**I promise the next one won't be so ****f#% ing**** long of a wait.**

**See you next time =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys but I have an FYI for you, when I said he couldn't move his shoulder I meant he cant use his arm, sorry about that.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, and favorited.**

**Special thanks to SomeGuy300 for his help and support.**

In actuality Michael ended up and moving before Sunny. After four days of heavy recovery and several stimpack doses he had ended up being able to walk around the main part of town. Mitchel only allowed him brief windows of an hour to walk because he thought the heat was bad for his wound, which was still bandaged.

After barely getting permission from his caretaker, a table had been placed next his bed with his weapons lay on it. After learning of his new "condition," most of his time was spent figuring out how to be useful again. Each piece of equipment he owned was sitting on the table ready to be tested. Already his shotgun was given back to the doc do to it being a weapon that required two hands. In fact the only weapons he could use now where his 10mm and machete.

Michael looked at the ceiling fan and smirked. Since he had woken up in Goodsprings he had avoided using his talent at sharpshooting to show off, and now he couldn't use even use a rifle. Karma really was a bitch. If it weren't for his skill with pistols giving up might have been a legitimate option.

"Well I can see your gonna go anyway then ain't you." Mike turned to see the doctor in the hallway. After just a glance he turned back down and continued practicing to cock his pistol on his shoe.

Mitchel sighed and sat down next to Michael. Since the injury, his personality had shifted. The humor was still there behind his eyes but it had dimmed to the point of translucency. Mitchel looked at his left arm, still wrapped in bandages.

"You know you don't have to leave, not like that anyway." Michael winced and reached out to his injured shoulder. Mitchel looked and frown at his patients stubbornness. "I know it still hurts, and I also know it wont stop, do you really want to leave?"

Surprisingly the response Mitchel got was an sad grin as Michael put his pistol in its holster and stood. Mitchel started to protest when Michael began putting on his armor, however he stopped when his patient began to speak.

"Doc have you ever heard the saying, 'too much of a good thing'?" Mitchel shook his head at this. "It means that even when something seams perfect, enough of it could harmthe person who loved it so much."

Michael looked up at the fan, he now had on his modified armor. (lightweight leather armor with nothing for the left sleeve, showing his bandaged left arm which was strapped to his chest like a cast but just strapped on) "My good thing was this town, a little place where I could settle down and forget the past. The last week here managed to open my eyes on what I have to do. Got to stop hiding from the past, instead I'm gonna have to face it eventually." At this point Michael had started to walk to the door.

After the door was closed Mitchel sat and stared at the wall. He had left, but was in no shape to do so. 'That boys an idiot' he thought as he clenched his fists. But he wasn't and the Doc knew that, he had somehow gotten it in his head that if he stopped moving forward his past would suck him in.

In a brief moment his hopes of his new friend staying had been swept away and it made him surprisingly sad.

'How did I get so attached in such a short time?', he thought to himself, 'I only knew him for a week, and all he did was get hurt. Was there anything else?' Mitchel rubbed his chin in thought at this. What had the young man done to make him so upset? He hadn't even attempted to receive sympathy from anyone after his injury. Never tried to pull anyone in to far, and this had annoyed him to end.

He stood and started to pace, honestly curious about this occurrence, its true he should be sad but it wasn't just slight sadness. He felt like a had let a young family member into the cruel wastes injured instead of just a week-long patient.

'He never even tried to get close to anyone after the injury.' At this his eyes opened wide, "That's it!" After he had first arrived, Michael had tried to befriend his doctor almost immediately. However even now having people he could rely on he had made a conscious decision to prepare to leave as quickly as possible. That's what had bothered Mitchel so much, in the short time he was here his patient had fallen twice, and this time he hadn't quite risen to where he had been.

In short, the man who left his office wasn't the same man as the one who had entered it. The reason the attachment was so strong from Mitchel was that he had seen the evolution of Michael Brennus into his new self, and it scared him. Mitchel shook his head and went to check on his other patient to clear his mind.

As he entered the room Sunny stopped petting her dog and glared at him.

"Can I leave this stupid room yet or are you just gonna burst my bubble again?"

Mitchel sighed and motioned for Sunny to let him examine her leg. After looking at the scar that circled around her leg and nodded at the feeling of the muscle underneath. He then walked to the door, as Sunny frowned and opened her mouth to complain before he turned around.

He eyed her for a second and said, "Walk to me and you can leave." Requiring no other directions Sunny pushed Cheyenne off of her lap, cause the large dog to yelp and glare at her owner, and stood slowly. After reaching some form of balance, she slowly limped over to where Michel was standing. After reaching him, and trying to hold back a limp, Sunny grinned at Mitchel excitedly, and with a hint of pride.

Mitchel sighed, not actually expecting her to reach him, but knowing that if he denied her now he would have his old ass handed to him on a silver platter. Leaving the room and quickly returning with Sunny's clothes. He allowed her time to get dressed as he started to clean up the area he had set up for Michael's recovery.

Unfortunately, he was unable to finish before Sunny exited he room in her armor pants and a spare shirt. The smile on her face evaporated when she saw his actions. Her mouth lay open with sad eyes for split second, but long enough for him to notice, and then she looked down.

"When." That was all she had to ask for Mitchel to understand as he continued to pick up.

"This morning, before I came in to check up on you." Sunny's hand clenched as she felt her excitement change to regret. During their mutual recovery Sunny had multiple chances to talk to Michael in private about what had happened. His rage induced kill, what he had murmured about his mother, and the kiss that may have saved his life. But she hadn't, instead she barely talking to him and always planning about their next encounter and telling herself that she would talk to him 'next time,' but there wouldn't be one. She had missed her opportunity.

Mitchel finished his work and returned to his office, but not before offering some comfort.

"I payed attention to his mental state as well you know." He said as he passed her, "He was gonna go no matter what, if you care about him." He began to close his office door. "Let him fix himself his own way." The door closed and Sunny still stood there in the same spot letting the words flow through her mind.

The doc was right, she knew that, but she _would_ see him again. And she silently promised to herself, that she would tell about everything that she should have. Staring at the door, she was sure about one thing. Wherever he was, Michael wouldn't let himself die.

========================================================================= 'I'm gonna die!' Michael thought as he dodged the giant scorpions stinger for the third time and continued in a mad sprint toward the high ground of the cross shaped monument marked as Yangtze Memorial by Trudy.

Deflecting a forth stab by the two feet-long stinger with his machete, Michael hopped onto the edge of the memorial and dropped his machete, drawing his pistol. Now out of range, he preceded to empty his clip into the giant radscorpion. Two clips and a lot of yellow blood sprayed later the radscorpion dropped down, dead.

Michael slid down the memorial's step behind him and put his pistol in its holster. Grunting he grabbed two med-x from his bag and swallowed them dry. He waited, allowing the stabbing pain in his arm to fade into a dull ache before sighing.

Michael closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall while he could. He fingered the bottle of med-x in his bag and frowned. The doctor had said that he would gain a tolerance for the pain eventually, but for now he would have to rely on his med-x to stay sharp.

As he was now, the Mohave would chew him up and spit out the pieces, he knew that. However he also knew exactly what he had to do. He would keep moving, keep fighting, keep learning.

Michael stood and started to walk down the steps, grabbing his machete on the way down. He started walking towards Primm in the distance. He didn't know where he would go, what he would do, or who he would meet. However he was sure of one thing.

"I'll be the most lethal thing out here," he said to himself as he slowly walked through the twilight before the sun set. "This desert wont have me till I'm good and ready."

========================================================================= **I had a lot of trouble getting past this part, sorry guys I don't know why it was so hard.**

**Sithlordawsome- I don't plan on because A- I wouldn't know how, and B- it would distract me from the main content.**

**Review if you like,**

**and if you hate, BRING ON THE FLAMES!**


End file.
